


Proposal (#28)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Hux, Emperor Hux, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, brief mention of assassination attempt, exasperated phasma, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #28/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Hux proposes to Kylo right after he's almost assassinated, and in shock, Kylo accidentally rejects him without meaning to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUNFACT i kept rewriting and editing this one and i forced myself away from it so here's the final story  
> i have very little knowledge of alcohol so its vague about that  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Marry me?"

**Proposal**

"Marry me?" Hux asked as Kylo went to pull away from him. Kylo's eyes widened, staring at the Emperor in shock. Hux looked as serious as ever, even if Kylo had just knocked him down bodily when a blaster bolt fired at him. The assassin was being held in place by the force, but a quick thought had their neck snap, so he let the corpse slump to the floor. 

Kylo could feel his face heating up. "O-oh- um... what...?" Really? Hux was asking now? He was _actually_ asking? Sure he'd fantasied plenty about it, but he'd never imagined it'd ever happen. "You're _really_ asking now?" He wished he could hit himself for replying with that. Hux looked disappointed. Kylo cursed himself for responding in such a bad way. He could have just nodded!

"Yes, I _was_ asking now, but unfortunately the idea seems absurd to you so forget I ever asked."

"Wait-"

"Nevermind, Ren. Get off of me." Kylo finally got off of the Emperor and pulled him up to his feet. Hux dusted himself off and then walked off, "I'll be in my office, don't disturb me at all." Kylo could only stare as Hux vanished around a corner. Once the ginger was gone Kylo snapped back to reality with a growl. He'd totally ruined it! If only he'd just blurted out a yes! Then his fantasy would have been realized and they would probably be making out on the floor. Which he... really wanted to do, now that he thought about it.

-

"Phasma, you were incorrect, Ren absolutely does not want to marry me and I was a fool to ask him." Hux poured himself a generous glass of brandy and then sat down at his desk. Phasma was standing in front of it, standing at attention. Seeing where the conversation was going, she pulled off her helmet and sat down.

"When did you ask him?"

"Minutes ago, when he threw himself on top of me to save me from that assassin."

"Ah, very romantic, sir." Phasma nodded, "The rush of adrenaline, his heroic act, that's something straight out of a romance novel or holofilm." She was impressed.

Hux took a large sip of the brandy, "Exactly! I thought he would have immediately said yes! It was extremely romantic and dramatic, which he loves! Yet no, he just stared at me and went 'what? you're really asking now?' with that kriffing sarcastic tone I hate, rejecting me on the spot."

"I would have also expected him to say yes, sir. Strange, the way he talks about you makes it seem he would love to get married to you. I'm pretty sure he mentioned wanting to be your consort to me once."

Hux sighed. "If I ever joked about him being my consort he'd get all red, so I thought he wanted to. Well, we were both wrong." He downed the rest of the glass.

"Are you going to drink that whole bottle, sir?" Phasma asked as he reached to get it.

"Probably." He didn't bother pouring into the glass this time, deciding to just drink it straight from the bottle since he was going to drink the whole thing anyways.

-

Kylo didn't want to screw everything up by just bursting into Hux's office to give his actual answer to the proposal, so he waited in the Emperor's room. Which was technically his room as well, since he slept in it practically every night, even if he had his own room just down the hall. Millicent hopped up onto the bed so he could pet her. Hux usually came back every evening to feed Millicent and would then work from his desk in the room, but when he didn't come Kylo got worried. He fed Millicent and kept waiting anyways.

The door finally slid open during the middle of the night to reveal Phasma dragging Hux along, who was swaying. She seemed slightly surprised to see the Knight there, which Kylo sensed, but pulled Hux in anyways. "Hello, sir."

"Hey." Phasma dragged Hux over to the bed and pushed him on. He scooted up to the pillows when he saw Millicent but closed his eyes before he could pet her and fell asleep. He was still fully dressed, minus his coat. Phasma gave Millicent a quick scratch on the head and then stood straight. She turned to leave but Kylo stopped her, "Wait!" She turned back around. "What-?" He gestured to Hux.

"He drank a bottle of something. Mixed with his exhaustion and stress he's probably passed out." She went to turn again but stopped. "You know, I can't believe you didn't say yes."

"I was going to!!"

"What- Then why didn't you come and say so?!"

"I thought it would look stupid!"

"This was stupid!" She gestured to Hux. "You mean I had to watch him get drunk and mope for hours for no reason?! That's not fun!"

"Wait, what?"

"He thought you rejected him and made me watch him get wasted! Also, I think he's suffocating." Kylo quickly flipped Hux over so his face wasn't in the pillow anymore. Millicent started to lick his eyelids, but he didn't wake up. "Alright, I'm leaving now."

-

When Hux woke up he felt absolutely terrible and exhausted. He looked over at his chrono and seeing that it was nearly noon, he sat up. He'd never slept in before when he had work. Millicent meowed as she was suddenly dropped onto Hux's lap from his chest where she'd curled up during the early morning. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. All of the sudden arms were wrapping around him and Millicent hissed as she jumped away before she could be crushed. Hux yelped as he was shoved down by a heavy weight that he realized was Kylo pouncing on him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't reject you I was just shocked I do want to marry you I'm sorry-" Kylo was rambling and every word made his headache and nausea worsen. Hux struggled. 

"Ren! Get off!"

"Wait does your head hurt? It probably does you drank a lot last night here I'll help-" Kylo didn't listen to him at all and pressed his forehead against Hux's, which was actually unnecessary, and used the force to null the pain, and soothed his stomach. Hux squirmed more. "Is that better? I'm still really sorry-"

"Get off of me!"

"Huh? Oh!" Kylo straightened up, but didn't get off, but Hux knew that was the best he was going to get. The redhead sighed, and then glared up at the Knight straddling him.

"My life is a joke."

"You're so mean! I just accepted your proposal! I even called you out of work!"

"You can't just call an Emperor out of work, Ren." Hux groaned. "Did you threaten everyone?"

"I told them it was because we're celebrating our engagement!"

"You implied to the entire palace staff that we're going to be fucking. Stars, Ren. Why did I think proposing was a good idea?"

"Because you love me, you asshole!"

"What a pity."

"Stop being so mean!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton (i take requests there)


End file.
